A load carrying vehicle or a trailer for a vehicle, for example an articulated dump truck (ADT), may have a loading bed for carrying a load. The loading bed may have an unloading mechanism for discharging a load carried by the loading bed. For example, the loading bed may have a tipper mechanism which lifts one end of the loading bed to pivot the loading bed about a pivot axis, thereby causing the load or a portion of the load to be tipped out of the loading bed. Alternatively, an ejector mechanism may sweep an ejector blade along the length of the loading bed, thereby sweeping the load or a portion of the load out of the loading bed.
It is generally desirable to maximise the loading capacity of an ADT or other load carrying vehicle or trailer. However, the desire to maximise load carrying capacity may lead to high requirements for the unloading mechanism. For example, the unloading mechanism may require large, heavy and expensive actuators, and may require a significant amount of power to discharge the load from the loading bed.